The disclosure relates generally to the field of skin care and alleviation of skin disorders.
Numerous skin disorders are known in the art, including atopic dermatitis, eczema, and dry skin, for example. Such disorders include those associated with dryness, loss of suppleness, itching, redness, cracking, flaking, and other common symptoms.